The End of Time
by Fantastic Nonsense
Summary: We always knew the Master had that rhythm in his head, but it was only during the End of Time we found out why. A poem retelling 'The End of Time', all the way up to the leaving of the Tenth Doctor. SPOILERS for EoT.


_**For my 'American Dragon' fic readers, not to worry, I'll have the next chapter up within the next couple of days.**_

_**For everyone else, hi. If you're a returning reader and you've read some of my stuff before, welcome back. If not, I'm Aubrey, and I like to write. Obviously.**_

_**So...this is a poem I wrote at 2 in the morning a few nights ago, and figured I better put it up.**_

_**Can you believe that in almost 8 months of loving Doctor Who, I never got around to watching 'The End of Time'? So, that happened a week ago, when I finally got the time to watch it. It was epic. Amazing. Now, I didn't like that David left, I hated it, but it was an amazing episode nonetheless.**_

_**This poem started out being about the Master and his madness within, but it ended up being a whole chronological poem about the End of Time.**_

_**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**_

_**~Aubrey**_

* * *

_**The End of Time**_

Drums pounding, pounding, pounding

In a never ending tune,

That four-beat rhythm

Beats so loud and clear and true.

0

Over and over again it beats

Its heartless sounding call,

The only one who hears them

Is a man who hears them all.

0

Some say he is out of his mind,

They say he might be mad,

And though these might be true,

Can he really be that bad?

0

He might be called a liar,

He might be called a freak,

He certainly can hear

Those four loud throbbing beats.

0

Looking into time,

When he was only eight,

That little boy was lost,

And so began his fate.

0

That single four-beat rhythm

Pulsing in his head,

Never stopping, never leaving,

Even when he went to bed.

0

He grew up with that tempo

Playing in his lonely mind,

Slowly, slowly going insane

Though he pretended he was fine.

0

And then he showed his colors,

The monster within unleashed,

He showed his face to the world,

The drums pounding without release.

0

He laughs as the world ends,

He brings the end of time,

And though there's one to stop him,

The clock begins to chime.

0

It's seems he's out of time

The Doctor of the Earth,

Who comes to save the people

And lead them to rebirth.

0

Then suddenly he's there,

A little bit too late,

For the war is over, the race is won,

And the Master lies in wait.

0

The Doctor tries to stop him,

And free the human race,

But the madman persists,

A gleeful smile lighting his face.

0

The drums are finally silent,

The Master then is dead,

That single four beat rhythm

Is no longer inside his head.

0

Eventually he wins,

The doctor heals the people,

But the triumph came at a price,

For he's sure his wounds are fatal.

0

He bids the lone companion with him

A sad and short goodbye,

Then leaves to go and tell the others

Before he goes to die.

0

He saved the married couple

From a shooter with his gun,

And a teenage boy from dying,

Returning to his mum.

0

He gives a lonely man

Some very odd dating advice,

Then visits a special young woman

Whose grandmother paid the price.

0

The very last stop he makes,

On his last trip of farewells,

He visits a young blonde girl

On whom his two hearts dwell.

0

And then to the door, the only doors

Of the little blue box he crawls,

The wonderful box of magic,

That takes him beyond the stars.

0

"I don't want to go!" he shouts

Just before he goes,

But soon enough it starts,

He's facing his final foe.

0

Bright tendrils surround him,

Shining as the sun,

And then the explosion occurs,

It's only just begun.

0

Soon enough the flames die down,

The process is complete,

And a completely new man stands there,

Standing on his own two feet.

0

The machine is crashing around him,

Though he probably hardly cares,

As he looks around bewildered

With a brand new face and hair.

0

And as he crashes down,

His magic box falling through the sky,

He shouts a prayer as he falls

"Geronimo!" he cries.

* * *

* * *

__DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Doctor Who; I don't own the Doctor, the Master, or David Tennant ( I'm still negotiating rights about him with the BBC).


End file.
